Seseorang Dari Masa Lalu
by Author tak ber Pena
Summary: Lah embuh! Gabisa bikin summary sumfeh! Kalo minat langsung baca aja. This is SasuNaru fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Pair: SasuNaru slight (...?...)**

 **Genre: hurt(?) and family**

 **Cast: Sasuke, Naruto, Menma(15), and other.**

 **Warn! Boylove /garismiring/ yaoi /garismiring/ shounen-ai. Typo(s) . Abal. Pasaran. Dan masih banyak lagi... tapi.. cobalah nikmati :)**

 _ **Selamat membaca...**_

Remaja itu mengambil sebuah buku dari atas lemari yang tak begitu tinggi, lalu meniup sampulnya sedikit kencang untuk menghilangkan debu yang sudah cukup tebal menutupi buku yang entah berjudul apa. Dibukanya halaman demi halaman , tapi saat ia membuka halaman ke 57, secarik kertas terbang dari halaman sebelumnya lalu terjatuh ke atas lantai. Ia pungut selembar kertas yang ternyata hanya berukuran dompet itu.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Siapa sangka justru disaat aku sedang tidak mencarimu." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri, saat ternyata kertas itu adalah sebuah foto seseorang yang sudah lama ia cari.

Namanya, Menma, Uzumaki Menma. Dia adalah seorang remaja tampan yang lahir dari seorang pria. Yeah... kalian memang tidak salah. Menma memang benar-benar terlahir dari rahim yang dimiliki oleh seorang laki-laki, yang beruntungnya diberi anugerah layaknya wanita. Bagi Menma... ibunya, setidaknya begitulah Menma memanggil pria yang sudah menghadirkannya ke dunia, Uzumaki Naruto, adalah malaikat, seseorang yang mati-matian telah memperjuangkan dirinya selama 9 bulan dan 15 tahun hidupnya seorang diri. Pria yang rela kerja siang malam agar ia memiliki kehidupan yang cukup layak untuk dinikmati. Seseorang yang bagi Menma adalah segalanya.

Menma, tumbuh menjadi remaja yang tampan. Tingginya yang melebihi tinggi remaja seumurannya, rambutnya hitam dengan gaya spike, fisik tanpa cacat, bahkan tiga goresan mirip kumis kucing di kedua pipinya pun menjadi daya tarik tersendiri darinya. Tanda lahir yang sama dengan yang dimiliki 'ibunya'.

6 bulan lalu... setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Menma bertanya pada Naruto, siapa dan seperti apa ayahnya. Bagaimana awal mereka bertemu, dan kisah seperti apa yang mereka jalani. Namun Naruto hanya memberitahu kan nama dan ciri fisik ayahnya saja kepada Menma, dan sebagai gantinya, 'ibunya' itu akan menceritakan apa pun yang ingin Menma ketahui jika dia bisa menemukan foto sang ayah.

Setelah kejadian itu.. Menma mencari foto ayahnya di sepenjuru rumahnya hampir setiap hari, namun tak pernah ia menemukannya juga. Dan hari ini, tepat 5 menit yang lalu saat Menma sedang tidak berniat mencarinya, benda itu justru muncul dengan sendirinya.

Menma sedikit memeprcepat laju jalannya, ia ingin segera menemui sang ibu di halaman rumah untuk menagih janjinya.

"Ibu..." panggilnya lembut pada seorang yang sedang menikmati sebuah teh beraroma melati, Menma dapat merasakan wanginya yang menenenangkan.

Pletak!

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, panggil aku ayah!" Titah orang itu, seraya kepalan tangannya menjitak kepala sang anak.

Menma mendengus halus, tangannya mengelus kepalanya yang malang.

"Aku juga sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya padamu bukan, sesukaku mau memanggilmu apa... IBU..." goda Menma pada pria yang dipanggilnya ibu.

Pria itu, Naruto. Menatap putra semata wayangnya dengan tajam, hanya sebentar, setelah itu Naruto memalingkan wajahnya pura-pura marah. Mulutnya komat-kamit menggumamkan kata-kata tak jelas sehingga membuat putra semata wayangnya terkikik geli.

"Ck! Berhentilah bersikap seperti bocah. Aku menemukan sesuatu yang harus kau lihat." Ucap Menma menghentikan aksi merajuk sang 'ibu' seraya menyerahkan foto yang ia temukan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau-" ucapan Naruto terhenti setelah melihat senyuman (baca:seringai) sang anak. Naruto menghela nafas sejenak, ia tahu benar apa yang Menma inginkan.

"Ha-ah... baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku. Apapun yang akan aku ceritakan nanti... jangan pernah membenci ayahmu." Lanjut Naruto, matanya menyipit meminta-memerintahkan- persetujuan.

"Tergantung-" Menma menjeda kalimatnya, "apa imbalan untukku?" Lanjutnya, Menma menaikkan satu alisnya.

Pketak!

Lagi-lagi kepalanya menjadi korban jitakkan.

"Yakk, ibu! Aku bisa bodoh jika kepalaku terus-terusan kau jitak seperti ini." Keluh Menma. Naruto hanya terkikik mendengar keluhan putra tersayangnya.

"Makanya jangan berani-beraninya tawar menawar denganku. Lagipula kau tidak akan jadi bodoh hanya karna dijitak -pletak- seperti ini." Naruto tebahak melihat ekspresi Menma yang menatap tajam durinya ketika lagi-lagi ia menjitak kepalanya. Namun kemudian ia berdehem saat Menma belum juga melembutkan tatapannya.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian Naruto memulai ceritanya.

"Baiklah... aku akan mulai menceritakan kehidupanku sebelum ada kau... "

Menma yang mendengarnya merubah tatapan tajamnya menjadi tatapan yang terlihat sangat antusias membuat Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Menma lalu ia pun menepuk pahanya sendiri mengisyaratkan pada Menma, agar anak itu tiduran diatasnya. Seolah-olah Menma adalah anak tk yang akan dibacakan dongeng olehnya.

Menma tidak menolaknya. Bahkan remaja berumur 15 tahun itu menyamankan posisinya pada paha sang 'ibu'. Ah- Naruto sangat menyukai saat-saat dimana Menma bersikap manja seperti sekarang ini.

Naruto mngalus surai raven sang anak sebelum ia benar-benar memulai ceritanya.

"Malam itu... "

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _ **...**_

 **TeBeCe... or end?**

 **Tergantung peminat** **. Aku sedih yang kemarin gada yang minat haha *ketawamiris*. Tapi gapapa, disini aku buat ff bukan semata-mata ingin dapet review kok. Lebih ke menyalurkan kesenangan. Hehehe.. disini memang Naru dan Menma kubuat kayak dua orang sahabat karna usia Menma yang gak lagi chiby. Tapi pasti ada waktu dimana Menma akan bersikap seperti anak-anak. Walaupun cuma sama 'ibunya'. Khukhukhu...**

 **PLETAK!**

 **Me: woy! Siapa nih yang jitak pala gue?!**

 **Naruto: gue! Kenapa emang? Nggak suka lo? Jangan berani-beraninya ikutan Menma manggil gue dengan sebutan ibu yah. GUE ITU COWOK TULEN NGERTI NGGAK SIH!"**

 **Me: e-hehe-he... go-gomen Na-Naruto-kun...**

 **Kabooooorrrr...**

 **Wait! Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Purbalingga, 12:11 am. 5 december 2016.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Baiklah... aku akan mulai menceritakan kehidupanku sebelum ada kau... "_

 _Menma yang mendengarnya merubah tatapan tajamnya menjadi tatapan yang terlihat sangat antusias membuat Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Menma lalu ia pun menepuk pahanya sendiri mengisyaratkan pada Menma, agar anak itu tiduran diatasnya. Seolah-olah Menma adalah anak tk yang akan dibacakan dongeng olehnya._

 _Menma tidak menolaknya. Bahkan remaja berumur 15 tahun itu menyamankan posisinya pada paha sang 'ibu'. Ah- Naruto sangat menyukai saat-saat dimana Menma bersikap manja seperti sekarang ini._

 _Naruto mngalus surai raven sang anak sebelum ia benar-benar memulai ceritanya._

 _"Malam itu... "_

 **Pair: SasuNaru slight (...?...)**

 **Genre: hurt(?) and family**

 **Cast: Sasuke, Naruto, Menma(15), and other.**

 **Warn! Boylove /garismiring/ yaoi /garismiring/ shounen-ai. Typo(s) . Abal. Pasaran. Dan masih banyak lagi... tapi.. cobalah nikmati :)**

 _ **Selamat membaca...**_

 _ **Flashback on**_

Semilir angin menerbangkan surai berbeda warna milik dua orang pemuda yang tengah menikmati keheningan malam disebuah taman. Sejak satu jam yang lalu, tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka, dan tepat dimenit ke 80 salah satu dari mereka menghela nafas dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kita lakukan di sini, Teme? Kita sudah sangat lama di sini dan tidak ada yang kita lakukan." Ucap pemuda bersurai pirang yang duduk disebuah ayunan berdampingan dengan pemuda lainnya. Tangannya berpegangan pada rantai penyangga, dan perlahan pemuda itu mulai membawa dirinya berayun sendirian.

"Sebentar saja, aku ingin seperti ini sebentar lagi, Naru. Seminggu lagi aku akan menikah. Pasti akan sulit untuk kita menikmati waktu bersama seperti ini lagi nantinya." Ujar pemuda lainnya pada pemuda yang dipanggilnya Naru, Uzumaki Naruto. Sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Y-ya itu wajar tentu saja, seorang pria yang sudah berkeluarga tentu harus meluangkan lebih banyak waktunya untuk istri dan anaknya bukan? Tentu saja kau akan memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia juga, Sasuke." Kata Naruto bijak, sesaat setelah ia menghentikan laju ayunannya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan.

Hening kembali melanda, yang ada hanya suara dedaunan yang saling bergesekan tertiup angin. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kau tau...?" Kata Sasuke memecah keheningan, "aku seperti baru menyadari sesuatu." Lanjut pemuda bersurai raven itu. Naruto yang tadinya tidak terlalu menanggapi ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya, memalingkan wajahnya kearah bungsu Uchiha itu dengan raut wajah penuh tanya. Namun dia masih belum bersuara.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sebentar, kemudian pandangannya kembali lurus kedepan.

"Aku rasa..." jeda sejenak, Sasuke terlihat sedang menghela nafasnya, "aku menyukaimu." Lanjut Sasuke.

Irish saphire Naruto membola mendengar ucapan Sasuke, namun hanya sebentar ia langsung menormalkan ekspresinya.

"A-hahaha-ha... apa kau sedang bercanda, Teme? Jika iya, itu benar-benar lucu." Kata Naruto berusaha terlihat dan terdengar biasa saja.

"Aku serius, Dobe. Aku sepertinya memang menyukaimu. Ada semacam rasa takut kehilangan ketika sadar sebentar lagi aku akan menikah." Kali ini Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam dan serius, Naruto pun dapat melihat tidak ada kebohongan dalam tatapan Sasuke. Mengetahui itu, Naruto menunduk dan tersenyum miris.

"Itu mungkin hanya karna kita selalu bersama selama ini, makanya kau merasa kehilangan. Perasaanmu tidak ada kaitannya dengan perasaan suka, apalagi jika itu berhubungan denganku. Hahaha... aku baru tau kau pandai melucu, Teme." Ujar Naruto dengan nada riang, berbeda dengan hatinya yang mulai ratak.

Sasuke berdecak sekali, ia merasa tidak setuju dengan pendapat Naruto.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Dobe. Ini tidak seperti yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Aku tertarik pada banyak wanita, aku juga menyukai, Sakura. Tapi aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini pada pemuda lain, hanya padamu. Aku... aku memang terbiasa selalu bersamamu. Bukankah kata orang, rasa suka bisa datang karna memang sudah terbiasa, bertengkar, tertawa-menangis, susah-senang, pergi kemanapun. Intinya terbiasa melakukan semuanya bersama. Dan aku menyukaimu karna aku telah terbiasa, Naruto." Kata Sasuke panjang lebar. Naruto sendiri dibuat takjub karna Sasuke bisa berbicara sepanjang itu.

Naruto tidak langsung menanggapi, sekarang dia percaya jika Sasuke memang benar menyukainya, sama seperti dirinya yang juga menyukai Sasuke. Tapi Naruto sadar, jika perasaan mereka salah. Sebentar lagi Sasuke akan menikah dengan Sakura, gadis yang juga berstatus sebagai sahabatnya. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura memang sudah bersahabat sejak mereka duduk di bangku junior high school, Naruto tau sudah sejauh apa hubungan yang Sasuke dan Sakura jalani. Dan Naruto juga tau betapa Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke. Mana mungkin ia tega menyakiti sahabatnya dengan mengatakan jika ia juga menyukai Sasuke. Jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakn apapun tentang perasaannya pada pemuda yang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya itu. Naruto bangkit dari ayunan, ia menghela nafasnya sekali untuk mulai berucap.

"Dengar, Sasuke..." kata Naruto tanpa menatap kearah Sasuke, "kau hanya tertekan karena sebentar lgi kau akan menikah dengan Sakura, itu wajar dan aku memakluminya. Kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepadaku, jika pun ada itu akan menghilang dengan cepat, percayalah padaku. Jangan bertingkah aneh karna kau bisa melukai perasaan Sakura dengan hal yang sangat tidak berguna ini, Sasuke."

"Jadi kau anggap perasaanku adalah sesuatu yang tidak berguna?"ucap Sasuke dengan nada mencemooh, "Atau kau sedang menyangkal karna sebenarnya kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?" Lanjut Sasuke membuat bahu Naruto sempat menegang.

"H-hey... ma-mana mungkin aku menyukaimu! Aku ini straight. Jika pun aku gay, aku akan pilih-pilih orang untuk aku sukai," Naruto melirik Sasuke yang masih tak menampakkan ekspresi, "Lagi pula... aku ini sudah memiliki kekasih asal kau tahu saja. Kau tahu Hinata kan? Dia itu kekasihku, dia tak kalah cantik 'kan dengan Sakura? A-hahaha..." Naruto menjeda kalimatnya lagi, ia mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba bergerak cepat, "jangan karna perasaanmu yang sedang kacau kau jadi menuduhku juga memiliki perasaan me-menjijikan itu." Kata Naruto lagi, terdengar nada menyesal diakhir kalimatnya.

Sasuke yang kini telah sama-sama berdiri menatap Naruto tanpa mengatakan apapun, sementara Naruto berdehem untuk mencairka suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi tegang.

Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke pelan lalu merangkulnya, "Sudahlah, Teme. Sebentar lagi kan kau akan menikah, lebih baik kau tidak usah memikirkan hal yang tidak penting, ayo kita pulang... kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu agar tubuhmu tetap fit di pernikahanmu nanti." Lanjut pemuda bersurai pirang itu disertai senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya. Pura-pura tidak peduli dengan pemuda disampingnya yang tengah menahan amarah.

.

.

.

~ _**Pyupyupyu~**_

Hari terus berganti, tidak terasa pernikahan Sasuke pun tiba. Mempelai pria dan wanita bak raja dan ratu sehari, Sasuke tampil dengan tuxedo hitam dengan kemeja berwarna putih dan dasi kupu-kupu senada dengan warna tuxedo yang ia kenakan. Sementara Sakura cantik dengan gaun putih berdada rendah yang memanjang dibagian belakangnya, dengan hiasan bunga berbentuk mawar diseluruh permukaan gaunnya. Wanita itu tarlihat semakin menawan karna rambutnya yang berwarna merah jambu digelung menyisakan dua juntaian dikedua sisi telinganya. Halaman luas di kediaman Uchiha pun disulap menjadi bak istana oleh tangan-tangan jenius milik WO ternama.

Satu per satu para tamu undangan memberikan selamat kepada kedua mempelai, termasuk para sahabat Sasuke yang juga adalah sahabat Naruto dan Sakura. Naruto yang datang bersama wanita cantik dengan surai indigo bernama Hinata, menatap dua mempelai dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan, namun saat ia mulai berjalan untuk menghampiri Sasuke dan sakura tatapannya berubah cerah dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Yo! Sasuke. Kau terlihat sangat tampan. Kau juga cantik sekali Sakura-chaaaaan..." kata Naruto menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Benar Sakura, kau sangat cantik." Timpal Hinata yang cantik dengan gaun panjang berwarna biru muda.

Wajah ayu Sakura merona mendengar pujian dari kedua sahabatnya itu, "Terimakasih, Naruto, Hinata."

Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke untuk ia jabat, "Selamat, Teme. Kau sudah resmi berstatus sebagai suami Sakura sekarang, jangan pernah menyakiti Sakura-chan ne... kau tau kan dulu aku juga suka padanya. Jadi jika Sakura menangis karna dirimu. Kau akan merasakan tinjuku. Hehe..." ujar Naruto dengan nada guyon yang hanya ditanggapi gumaman tak jelas oleh Sasuke. Ah- Naruto memang pandai sekali ber-akting.

"Tentu saja Sasuke-kun tidak akan menyakitiku," timpal Sakura kesal, "ekhem- Naruto, apa kau dan Hinata sudah...?" Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada menggantung.

Naruto meraih bahu Hinata untuk ia rangkul, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Kami memang sepasang kekasih, sekarang. Sudah sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Benar kan Hime?"

"Be-benar Sakura," jawab Hinata terbata, wajahnya menunduk dengan pipi yang merona hebat. Saaauke yang mendengar panggilan Naruto kepada wanita hyuga itu diam-diam mengepalkan kedua tangannya dibalik saku celana.

Hinata dan juga Sakura terlalu larut dengan obrolan mereka, tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang diantara mereka yang ingin sekali acara itu cepat selesai, namun Naruto mengetahuinya. Sedikit salah tingkah karna sedari tadi pandangan orang itu -Sasuke- terus tertuju padanya.

Setelah acara usai, dan para tamu undangan satu per satu meninggalkan tempat pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura, namun Naruto masih disana sementara Hinata sudah pulang terlebih dahulu bersama keluarganya. Saphirenya memperhatikan kerumunan orang yang keluar dari kediaman Uchiha dengan malas.

Sakura pamit terlebih dahulu untuk membersihkan dirinya, dan tinggalah Sasuke dengan Naruto saja disana.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang tengah duduk di beranda rumahnya. Masih dengan posisi berdiri ia bersandar pada sebuah pilar.

"Sekarang kau tidak perlu takut lagi, aku sudah tak akan mengganggumu dengan pernyataan konyolku di waktu lalu. Anggap saja aku tak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang perasaanku padamu." Kata Sasuke datar. Wajahnya sungguh tak menampakkan ekspresi apa pun.

Naruto mendongak untuk melihat kearah Sasuke. Lalu kemudian ia menepuk lantai kayu yang juga sedang didudukinya, mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke ikut duduk disebelahnya, dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke menurutinya.

"Dengar ya, Teme. Dan kau harus ingat ini. Aku tidak pernah merasa terganggu dengan apa yang kau katakan padaku. Sampai saat ini kita masih bersahabat dengan baik, bukan? Aku juga menghargai perasaanmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin Sakura tersakiti jika mengetahui hal ini. Dan berjanjilah sekali lagi padaku... jangan pernah menyakiti Sakura. Dan ya! Aku akan menganggap bahwa kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku." Usai mengatakan hal itu, Naruto mencoba tersenyum setulus mungkin yang membuat Sasuke memasang senyum getir.

"Yasudah... ini sudah larut. Aku harus pulang dan karna aku juga tidak ingin mengganggu malam pertamamu dengan Sakura. Hehehe..." lanjutnya dengan tawa lebar. Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya duduk tadi, menepuk bahu sahabatnya sekali lalu berjalan menjauh.

Pemuda dengan 3 goresan mirip kumis kucing di pipinya itu berhenti sebentar untuk menghela nafasnya sebentar, dan ia sadar jika di belakang sana... onyx Sasuke masih memandanginya dengan tatapan sendu. Sama seperti beberapa menit yang lalu ketika ia baru saja meninggalkannya.

Setelah langkah kakinya berada jauh dari kediaman Uchiha, Naruto bersandar pada tembok sebuah rumah. Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Ia mencoba mengontrol emosinya yang hampir saja tak terkendali.

Sasuke tidak tahu saja jika hatinya juga sama hancurnya, bahkan melebihi dirinya. Tapi dia bukan wanita yang akan menangis karna ditinggal nikah oleh orang yang disukainya. Dia itu lelaki sejati. Meskipun kesejatiannya patut dipertanyakan karna ia mencintai sahabatnya sendiri yang juga seorang lelaki.

"Ha-ah... Sepertinya aku butuh piknik." Gumamnya lirih.

 _ **Te be ceh... flashback bagian pertama end... muhehehe...**_

 _Ha-ah... *lapkringet* ... i'm kam beeekkk... flashbacknya ini sengaja aku jadiin dua bagian karna ada perasaan antara gakuat nulis tapi udah kepingin publish... ahahahah..._

 _Dan sangkyuuuuu... buat yang udah mau review. Itu beneran nambahin semangat buat saya nulis chap selanjutnya dan selanjutnya lagi. Dan maaf... karna belum bisa balas review dari kalian atu atu... berasa banyak bnget yang review kali ah! Plak!_

 _Dan khusus buat salah satu revier... yang menggambarka tentang jalan cerita saya... sayangnya ini berbeda dengan apa yang ada dalam pikiran anda... hohoho... nikmatin aja dulu yaaaaa..._

 _Haha... Yasudah... sekian cuap cuap dari author tak ber pena ini... jah author cenah... hihihi... ditunggu reviewnya..._

 **Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto!**

 _ **Purbalingga, 30 desember 2016. 11:15 pm.**_


End file.
